legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Hell
Hell, also known as the Underworld, Hades, the Netherworld, the Abyss and countless other names is the spiritual realm of evil and the domain of Satan and his legions of demons and the damned. In non-Christian religions, Satan is replaced with some other arch-demon or death-god such as the Norse Hela, but in every depiction Hell is described as the most terrifying, most horrible plane of existence where the wicked and sinful are punished for eternity (or at least for immensely long periods of time) for their sins - often in the most horrific of ways. Traditionally in Christianity, the suffering of hell is envisioned as hellfire - a type of spiritual flame that is capable of burning the very soul of those who commit wrong and those sentenced to hell must endure an eternity of hellfire while also being tormented day and night by the minions of Satan...though Hell can be full of inmates who are masochists who would say "Thank you, sir. Can I have another hot spike up the jacksie?" Hell can also be seen as a metaphor for a life without God (or other positive force) and some religions do not see Hell as a physical place but rather a state of mind caused by sin. Hell is similar to Purgatory, but differs in the fact Hell is usually seen as a permanent state of suffering and evil opposed to Purgatory, which is traditionally seen as a place of temporary punishment before being admitted into Paradise. It is the opposite of Heaven. Owners *Lord of Darkness (Actually) *Belladonna (Actually) *Hades (Actually) *Robot Devil (Formerly) *Corset (Formerly) *Scanty and Kneesocks (Formerly) *Hades (Kid Icarus) (Actually) *Hades (God of War) (True,Strongest, and the Leaders of the Owners) *Crowley (King of Hell) *Dark Miranda (Queen of Hell) *Jobe (Prince of Pain) *Milton/Satan *Deathborn *Chaos (God of Discord) *Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Residents This is for deceased villains. *Creeper (Died in explosion) *Magic Man (Killed by Finn) *Earl of Lemongrab (Killed by Bender and Skipper) *Neyla *Bendy or Bendy *Demise/Ganondorf/Agahnim *Koume and Kotake *Majora *Namira (Slewed by Link, Mewtwo, and Zelda II) *Uka Uka (Killed by Hunson Abadeer) *Evil Stewie (Killed by Bender) *Eddy's brother (Killed by Bender) *Vilgax (Killed by Discord) *Porky Minch (Killed by Brick and Butch) *Alternate Doofenschimtz (Killed by Explosion) *Taurus Bulba (Killed by Darkwing Duck) *Goliad (Killed by Bender) *Nega Zim (Killed by Bender) *Nega Gir (Killed by Bender) *Vatti (Killed by Terra) *Blackfire (Killed by Hunson Abadeer) *Balrog (M. Bison) (Killed by Reaver) *M. Bison (Vega) *Adon *Kaos (Killed by Reaver) *Ghetsis *Red Skull *Noob Saibot *Grimlord/Karl Ziktor (Shot by Razor Kidd in Ryan's Blue Hawk) *Despera (Slewed by the Kaitlin trooper) *Doom Master (Slewed by Blood Clot by JB's Laser Lance) *Oraclon (Crashed its circuits by Galileo) *The Vixens (Killed/zombified by the Razor Skins and other undead mutants) *Domin (Killed by Golbez's Shadow Dragon) *Dameon (Fell into magma pit) *Dragon Rose (Executed by Domin and his new Injukhal clan) *Adolf Hitler *Adrian (son of Satan who was sent down by Gavin's Devil's Trap) *Herbert the Pervert (Killed by Quahog raid) *Ginger (Drug Overdose) *Lois Griffin (Killed by Quahog raid) *Glen Quagmire (Killed by Quahog raid) *The Chef from Sucker Punch *Peter Griffin (Killed by Quahog raid) *The Great Mighty Poo *Roger Klotz (Drug overdose) *Sharpay (Drug overdose) *Angelica Pickles (Drug overdose in creepypasta) *C. Montgomery Burns (Died from suffocation by consuming radioactive chemicals from a meltdown) *Carter Pewterschmidt (Died from a weakened heart) *Dante's father, Alighiero (By Crusader) *Malcolm Dreyfuss (sent to Hell by Jobe) *Ren (Executed by wardens) *Ezekiel Rage (Died in explosion at Questworld) *Jeremiah Surd (Mind cracked in Questworld and real world) *Dr. Zin (Buried alive at Cairo) *Marge Simpson (natural causes; perhaps snapped hip) *Mitch Hiller (Killed by Slim after falling into glass) *The stepfather from Sucker Punch (Died in a Vermont prison) *Gina Lambert (Electrocution, then her ghost was taken down by Lori Mills) *Jeff (Killed by Quagmire) *Jeff, Kim, Stephen (Death by electrocution) *Tristen (Accidentally hung after being backed away by Stephen and co.) *Boris (Burnt himself by using the ninth forged encryption from the Nine Gates then shot by Corso) *Liana and her bodyguard (Killed by Boris, killed by Corso) *Mola Ram (Killed by Indiana Jones) *Brian Griffin (Killed by Quahog raid) *Kamaros (Killed by Ioalus) *Jack Merridew and Roger (Executed for mass children murders) *All Montagues and Capulets excepting Caroline, Romeo, and Juliet (Executed) *Commodus (Slewed by Maximus) *Osama bin Laden *David Griffin (Killed by FBI agent Joe Campbell) *King Edward I of Scotland *Claudius and Gertrude (Killed by Hamlet, drunk poisoned chalice) *Guy, Minnie, Roman, Dr. Saperstein, and Laura-Louise (Killed by Team Witness) *Francesco de' Pazzi (Killed by Crusaders) *Mary Joy (based off of the cyberthief/plagiarist herself; character's death was unknown) *Lolita and Tanqueray *Beavis and Butt-head *Estella Sheele (Killed by falling into a pit in El Dorado) *Prosecutors Manfred von Karma and Kristoph Gavin (Executed) *Bill Hawks *Gabriel Shear and Ginger Knowles (Killed by Gabriel) *Jonas Miller and Eddie (Caught in a F-5) *Dalton Russell *Sam and Nicky (heart attack, slewed by mob bosses in a cornfield) *Ted Bundy (Electrocution) *Prince Malagant (Killed by Lancelot) *Capt. Wander (Shot by Tom Ludlow) *Kevin, Christabella and Pam *Col. Hamilton (Defeated by Benjamin Martin) *Gen. William Howe *Tony, Vinnie, and Sean (Electrocuted by Jon Porter twice) *Castiel, Raphael, Gabriel, Uriel, Crowley, Rowena, Alistair, Azazel, Lilith, Ruby *Beelzebub *Moloch *Marcus Collins *Nick Hawley (Slewed by Team Witness) *John and Dean Winchester (Killed by Azazel, shot) *Anton LaVey *The Brothers Grunt *Black Shadow, Zoda, Blood Falcon, The Skull *Deathborn (killed in the explosion) *Emperor Palpatine *Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott *Johan Liebert *Giovanni *Drago Bludvist *Grimmel the Grisly *Mugetsu (incinerated by the Galeos' ignition) *PD-4 (subdued by Sion, Volt, and Kou; five more were destroyed by Dominique) *Dauragon C. Mikado (defeated by Goten and Trunks, then destroyed as Galeos crashed into satellite. He wound up there again when Gotenks and Gohan defeated him in his ultimate form.) *Red Dragon agents; the Van *Kim Yokushimo *Vicious *Shao Kahn *Matori *Dr. Ellie Staple *Rustal Elion (killed by Hei and Ruuji Familon) *Van Kleiss (executed on the guillotine by Captain Harlock and his soldiers) *Akihiro Kurata (died into white light) *Hunter J (drowned and killed in the explosion by the Lake Guardians' Future Sight) *Chester V (eaten by Chesspider) *Dr. Hell *Baron Ashura *Count Brocken *Cyrus (killed by Dialga and Palkia) *Lysandre (killed by Zygarde) *Malkina (killed by Shirabe Tsukuyomi and Kirika Akatsuki) *Arakune (Sacred Seven) *Beezel (killed by Maria Cadenzavna Eve) *Artemisia Bell Ashcroft *Monaca Towa (killed by Zephyr) *Agents of Judgement 6 *Lord Commander *Nina Myers (killed by Jack Bauer) *Krogan *Gellert Grindelwald (killed by Lord Voldemort) *Bellatrix Lestrange *Lord Voldemort *Count Dooku (killed by Anakin Skywalker) *The Storm King *Dark Gennai *Commander Rourke (Becomes crystallized and is shredded by a propeller while lunging at Milo) *Sosuke Aizen (Stabbed with John Yamato's Prism Blade attack) *Kain from RESTOL Special Rescue Squad *Takeshi Asakura/Kamen Rider Ouja *Black Mariah *Thaddeus Valentine *Scar (mauled by Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed while also being incinerated) *Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed (incinerated by wildfire) *Zira (Fell into river) *Nuka (buried by an avalanche of boulders) *Jeanine Matthews *Vega (Balrog) *Thanos *Black Order *Korath the Pursuer *Ronan the Accuser *Ego the Living Planet *Supreme Leader Snoke (killed by Kylo Ren/Ben Solo) *Miran Rex (executed on the Guillotine by Captain Harlock) *Ommadon (perished by Peter Dickinson's denial of magic) *Swartz *Uhr *Ora *Tid *Luca Blight *Kojima *Director Hashima *Thornheart *Minerva Liddell *Mikie Okamine (killed by Symphogear Heroines) *Cujo (killed by Gumball Watterson) *Misty Rosenblum (killed by Symphogear Heroines) *Syndrome (killed by Bob Parr) *The Underminer (killed by Embryo) *Bomb Voyage *Dick Hardly *Frank D'Amico *It from Stephen King *Zenoheld *Barodius/Mag Mel *Jadis The White Witch *Ajax *Jamitov Hymen *Bask Om *Willard Stiles *Hades Izanami *Judge Claude Frollo *Yuuki Terumi/Hazama *Ali Al-Saachez (killed by Lyle Dylandy) Former residents *Adolf Hitler *Piccolo *Scorpion from Mortal Kombat *Scorpion from Kung Fu Panda *Saddam Hussein *Dr. Gero *Romeo and Juliet (Suicide; ascended by Holy Cross) *Katrina Crane (Killed by Ichabod Crane, ascended to Heaven by Jenny's cross) *Benedict Arnold (Ascended by Jenny's cross) *Ichabod Crane (Killed by Henry Parrish and Abraham van Brunt; escaped with Team Witness) *Bryagh (brought back by Darth Vader) Sleepy Hollow, the Missing Episodes (climax) During Season 5 of the underrated TV series, Ichabod has been damned and wound up in Hell thanks to a deadly duel against his rival, Abraham van Brunt/Horseman of Death, and a dirty trick made by his son, Henry Parrish/Horseman of War. Ichabod's six associates head down into the Inferno on a quest to retrieve his soul. The following is a summarization of each episode that takes place deep within the Devil's Domain: Chapter 10 - To Hell and no Turning Back With the world falling around them, Team Witness managed to find shelter within the Sleepy Hollow tunnels. Gavin actually had a dream back in his apartment bedroom and witnessed the arrival of Dante, the legendary Crusader, who motivated him to search for Ichabod's doomed soul within the nine rings of Hell. He knew that if he could find and rescue his beloved Beatrice from eternal damnation, he's confident that Gavin and his friends can do the same. It was proven that Jenny's theory had turned out to be true; Ezra, who hasn't been dissuaded by Henry's speech about the Destroyers, has come to a solution, that the entrance to the underworld would be the same location as the Catacombs. They soon arrived where the Tree in Pandora's Hideout once stood, and was also blocked off by an aperture with seven tear markings on it. One of them was already lit upon Ichabod's, and the Hellhound's, entry. With the power of the remaining Virtues, as well as Prudence being proportionally shared upon the Freemason's death, they were able to enter the first half of the Acheron. Jenny and Lara turned out to be their guides, much like Virgil during Dante's odyssey. They encountered the Uncommitted who were neutral in the fight against good and evil. After avoiding some detection, maggots, and endless swarms of wasps, the Virtues gave them protection and the team boarded a ship called the Charon for their voyage to Hell's proper. They were on their first step on their pilgrimage to rescue their mentor's lost spirit. Chapter 11 - Limbo Team Witness finally arrived om the colorless shores of Limbo; a distorted version of Heaven shaped like a haunted forest where the unbaptized dwell. This was considered to be the least disturbing out of all the nine circles. The group recognized a few shades, like the stillborns of Tommy and Ana Archer, to the DeVille miscarried infant, to Chuckie and his mom who died in a car crash, to Rosemary and her son, Adrian, who were sent down by Gavin's Devil Trap. The so-called son of Lucifer led the assault, and the team escaped; however, they noticed Lara was a liability since she, and Molly, was never baptized. As a skeptic, Diana never bothered of religion nor the paranormal, and Lara became furious. Although Jenny assured that it's not too late for her, as she did the ritual using holy water from a super soaker. Both Lara and Diana were bathed, and the group also covered themselves in preparation for what lied ahead. They went thru a tunnel and confronted the fallen king, Minos. Gavin rashly fought against him, and lost with a weak constitution. Then Jenny and Lara used their best fighting skills and agility and defeated the beast when its immense body got caught in the wheel of judgement. They figured they'd best hurry before he could regenerate himself and allow the damned to escape into the overworld. Chapter 12 - Lust With no trace of Ichabod, the group progressed into a violent maelstrom as they ran toward the Tower of Citadel. It was the heart of the first ring of incontinence, Lust. From there, they were sheltered from the endless storm as numerous whores were tossed around within it. Some of the damned were inside and had endless intercourse amongst others. They were surrounded with tons of suggestive, and seductive, imagery in all forms. They recognized some of the horn dogs as they ascended the tower until they were separated by an apparition. Gavin, Diana, and Jake were tempted by their false teammates, and the sergeant was resistant. He managed to break through the illusions and incapacitate his mesmerized friends. Jenny volunteered to follow him as they climbed to the top, where they encountered Queen Cleopatra. After a brief charm on Jenny, saying their best chance was to submit themselves to save Ichabod, Gavin fought her. Then, the battle began as she enlarged herself, and he fought against Mark Anthony, while Jenny took on Lilith. It was a close fight, but they emerged victorious. The storm subsided and they trekked toward Gluttony. Meanwhile, Ichabod was being tortured by Lucifer as he became more frozen, even his genitalia, for his treason to his king, country, and to Katrina. Chapter 13 - Gluttony The six wound up in an endless field filled with astronomical piles of waste, as well as a valley filled with food scraps. Countless fatties kept storming around and scoffing themselves with food for their selfish sustenance. They soon stampeded over each other as they hurriedly ate and attempted to avoid the Cerberus. Its insatiable appetite was endless, and Jenny had a strategy in mind. Gavin was the bait and got swallowed by the beast. Inside, he recognized a few of the damned, and he fought his way through the overcrowded innards filled with shades, an anthropomorphic structure of excrement, and the waist-deep lakes of waste. He finally followed a light and saw the Cerberus' heart, while his friends were distracting it outside making it swallow the leftover scraps and waste, stunning the foe. Using the Demonslayer, he sliced its heartstrings and it later upchucked him. Together, they retreated as it was bleeding profusely, so they slipped and fell to the next ring below, Greed. Chapter 14 - Greed Because of the runoff, Team Witness dropped to the next ring, Greed, a mechanical one that was accompanied by an enormous endless pit of molten gold, piles of crushing coins, and a massive gear smack dab in the center. Jake was relieved that even though it was called the Wheel of Fortune it was the complete contrary to its namesake. The group, excepting Lara, were getting anxious until a certain acquaintance obstructed them. Amongst the damned, he happened to be the doomed soul of Nick Hawley. Jenny was awestruck and under his persuasion on letting him assist the heroes, Gavin rushed in never buying his offering. They later got into a fight, until Hawley was twisting his arm. Lara got involved, leaving the group vulnerable to the ring's enticement, including the stained glass slabs containing one of the Judas coins, the Tyrian Shekel. Jenny was about to go to it, like she did a few years back (see Root of All Evil), until she was pinned down by Alex and Diana. Gavin later grabbed the pieces and threw them into the lava pit where Hawley dove in after them. Jenny was distraught at herself, falling for him and being naïve. Lara, Gavin, and the others forgave her and told her to stay strong since saving Ichabod was more important. Meanwhile, he himself was being weakened by being encased in ice with Lucifer and abused by Benedict Arnold. He later backed away, but his friends knew Crane's time was of the essence. Chapter 15 - Wrath Team Witness arrive within the marsh of the damned who let their hotheadedness get the best of them; they were divided into three clusters: Those that had suppressed anger were located within the deep, overcrowded marsh's surface reaching for freedom; those that inflicted injury had been charged on ripping other souls on the land; and those that had committed slothfulness (no regard to others or the world) are constantly drowning and can never reach the surface of the River Styx. With the help of the virtues' light, their safe transport, Phlegyas, approached them and they climbed aboard on their way to the City of Dis. Along the voyage upon the giant, the group was attacked by a malicious, little chihuahua that seemed mutilated. They also recognized other shades below as well as the other end of the toxic marsh, even Gavin's legal guardian. Jenny instantly recognized one of the demons being her mom's killer, Gina Lambert. Gavin and his friends held her back to prevent her from making her mark. Soon, they were spotted by the damned, and the team rushed through a tunnel. Chapter 16 - Heresy Thanks to the jets of flame preventing access, the gang was safe from the immense size of the damned and wound up near the City of Dis, the starting point of Heresy. They heard Ichabod's broken soul beg for their assistance and with a desperate Gavin leading the pack, they came across numerous tombs and shades being burned. Some particular caskets kept having the encryptions, the Brother's Grunt. They recognized some of the shades and those said tombs came to life! They toppled over, and those that emerged were the same undead from earlier; those known as Pestilence's soldiers of sickness. Both Gavin and Jenny took the front and won over them easily; however, since they were in Hell, they were able to regenerate. The sergeant and Alex volunteered to lead them away as they climbed up a rickety mountain. They noticed that the source of the Grunts' reanimation was due to the grotesque mass of flesh floating aloft as more of them emerged from doors of loose skin with the innards covered in mucus. They climbed up and Alex took care of the Gruntus Primus Maximumus. The engineer was successful as Gavin's lighter made enough reach after she unscrewed the cork and utilizing the holy water and the intense heat. But the battle wasn't over, as the Grunts attempted and failed to ascend the cliff, then the fat Grunt, the Gruntus Poobah, made an ambush. He pinned Alex down and suffocated her with his weight and protruding bodily fluids. But Alex was able to stun him by blocking his large nostrils, Gavin was able to save her as he stabbed him, and after she bathed herself with holy water which used up the super soaker. The duo climbed down at met up with the group. They encountered Mola Ram at the exit of Heresy and fought him to get through. He was incredibly strong with his enhanced abilities, but their reinforcement, Phlegyas, destroyed the City and tossed the foe away like some discarded toy. Since Team Witness possessed the seven virtues, it was grateful to help. With that, the six pressed on with some disappointment since Ichabod couldn't be found here. As their escort got involved in a clash with the Minotaur, they escaped. Chapter 17 - Violence, Part I The six ventured near a very deep chasm where it housed those who were guilty on inflicting violence unto others, even war. And thanks to the Virtues, they had another escort. This time, it was the centauress, Nessus, whom Jake couldn't stop ogling her breasts. Alex hit some sense into him, and upon Gavin's request she covered her chest with a thin, red shirt matching her lower body. She gave the team permission to ride her, and she leapt from cliff to cliff over the bloody, boiling river, the Phlegethon, while other centaurs were shooting poisonous arrows toward the damned preventing them from leaving it. She bid the team farewell after they landed on the other side. Chapter 18 - Violence, Part II They soon entered the Woods of Suicides; unlike the damned who were either imprisoned or actively aggressive, they had been petrified due to their own self-infliction. They stayed inanimate while the Harpies gnaw at their hapless bodies shaped as trees that their essences bare the fruits. Lara warned that eating one of those fruits make you succumb to despair, take your own life, and be bound for eternity; much as the rule of thumb in Purgatory (see This Is War). Jenny felt relieved and disheartened that she and Abbie were able to put their mom's soul to rest(see Mama). Gavin recognized most of the fallen, including Daniel Reynolds, a comedian, an influential rock star, and even two star-crossed lovers. Since Jenny was the wielder of Faith, she used the holy Cross to restore Rowen, Romeo and Juliet, and Chuck from their bark bodies. Then, after the spectacle, Gavin fell into a depression. She stayed by his side as the rest of the team progressed. Gavin thought he can't continue without Ichabod, he cannot die since there was so much he wanted to observe; yet everyone/everything would be destroyed and Ichabod's soul would be beyond saving. Jenny told him that he must keep fighting and finish conquering the remaining three rings of damnation. She stuck by his side as he wallowed in his pain. Meanwhile, the quintet had reached the final section of Violence in the Abominable Desert. Chapter XIX - Violence, Part III The remaining quintet ventured through the endless sandstorm within the scorching desert; it was neat since the Virtues protected them from the harsh environment. Jenny and Gavin soon followed, while trying to dodge as much of the fiery comets as possible until everyone reached a familiar foe. Jobe, the Prince of Pain, resided here and challenged the group in order to pass him and reach Ichabod. Like Mola Rom, his powers were well-enhanced in his turf, until the pressure he put on them caused the holy water super soakers to burst. All the contents ran out and helped them recover and escape, while Jobe was searing in his own agony. With the hol grenades, he dissipated and allowed the secret chasm to be unlocked. The underground stairway as the passage to the eighth circle, Fraud, but Lucifer made a brief lecture; he was impressed with their persistence, though it wouldn't be enough to save Ichabod who would be bestowed as a true Witness wreaking havoc on the earth (see Witnesses). Thanks to him, Satan will break free and kickstart the apocalypse, while Crane will achieve his destiny. With more determination than before, the group descended to Fraud. Chapter 20 - Fraud The team enter the dark bowels of Hell and go through Fraud's nine bolge with their Virtues lighting the way. They hopped aboard Greygon and wandered the majority down. Each bolgia inhabits a different type of sin, more commonly by acts of evil deceit and sometimes manipulation. Each ditch in the Maleborge was home to the Panderers and Seducers, the Flatterers, the Simonies, the Diviners/Fortune Tellers, the Grafters, the Hypocrites, the Thieves, the Evil Counselors, the Sowers of Discord, and the Falsifiers. At one point, due to the intensity of the atmosphere and all the horrid punishments done to the sinners, Gavin had a hallucination seeing the fictional Princess Elise; he figured he was becoming delusional and that Lucifer was only plaguing with his mind, making it all seem surreal. At long last, Lara and the others looked down toward the frigid, icy well leading down to the final circle, Treachery. They knew Lucifer and Ichabod were down there, but before she could rally her teammates, they suddenly felt powerless. They had blanked out, until the bone-chilling air awakened them. Jenny was the first to notice Ichabod about fifty feet below being whipped by three unknown associates. They forced him to swallow the Seeds of Doubt, and it turned out the virtue of Prudence (Ichabod's) had been fading. Everyone was beyond shocked since their mentor was assimilating to Satan now; however, Lara wasn't about to give up. That as long as they stick together and confront the Devil, they can still restore him, just as she did when he had the mantle of War (see Tomorrow). Chapter 21 - Treachery Team Witness leapt down to the bottom of the Well of Treachery, while missing the spiraling staircase that looked like an eternity to tread; their Virtues protected them on impact, but barely from the frigid, arctic winds. They treaded across the frozen Lake Cocytus, which had four sections. The frozen tundra itself was made from Lucifer's tears and the constant flapping of His wings. They first walked on Caina, a lair for the ones sinned for betraying their families and loved ones to where they were buried up to their necks. The second round was Antenora, the section where the damned had double-crossed their countries; they were buried up to their heads, and the group were surprised that Ichabod wasn't there. They did, however, see a lot of men in uniform such as Redcoats and Loyalists. The third trench was Ptolemaea, where the damned had betrayed their guests and those that used their homes for shelter; those were buried everywhere but their faces. And finally, there was Judecca, the domain to those sinned for betraying their lords and masters; those that were completely frozen in ice in inconceivable positions. At last, they reached Lucifer, and Ichabod was smashing away His chains. When Ichabod noticed, he let out a fiery exhale, melting the lake and expelling Katrina and Benedict to kill them. They fought vigorously, but it was hopeless when they were caught in Katrina's strong hold... Until, some stalactites fell and impaled the duo. They weren't killed but instead free from their damned vessels as Jenny used her Cross to do so. Ichabod was fascinated by it, and while they were reluctant, Jenny and Gavin wouldn't want it any other way for their former friend. Upon exposure to the holy might, Lucifer was in agony, while the pentagram on Ichabod's arm dissipated. He was free from his thrall, but he couldn't reunite with his comrades since He was set free. There were a few who failed such as Atilla, Lancelot, and Alexander, but since Ichabod was a cursed Witness under His wing, he was the only mortal that was successful. He conjured a portal to the living world, and the group, with Crane leading the way, immediately followed suit! Technical Notes * Putting a whole lot of evil villains in one realm seems a little dangerous, doesn't it? Category:Worlds and Places Category:Places that appear in the Gingerverse